Little Moments
by Teesh210
Summary: Four drabbles I wrote for the nextgenconfessions. drabble contest.
1. Round 1

**AN: Hi there! It's been a while since I've actually published a fic, but I have been busy. So the following four drabbles were written for the .com drabble contest. There were four rounds in all. The first could be about anything, but it had to centre around one of the next gen characters and be less than 500 words. So I chose to extend a little bit of my headcanon about Louis.**

* * *

Louis sat glumly on the couch waiting for his housemate to return from her date. He was trying to distract his thoughts by any means possible, but it wasn't working. His thoughts kept reflecting back to points in his life when he should've picked up the courage to admit his feelings for her. That day in fourth year when he worked out the reason why he was always so shy and tongue-tied around her. That day in fifth year, when they officially became best friends. That day in seventh year, when she came to him for help in revealing her twin brother as a cheater. The day they were accepted into St Mungo's for their Healer intern year. The day they decided to move in together with their friends. The day their friends moved out. Any other day, before today when she got asked out on a date by a co-worker.

He'd never looked at another girl. So much so, that during sixth year it was generally accepted fact at Hogwarts that Louis Weasley was gay. His family and friends knew the truth. But, she had had to clarify it with him. Louis had overanalysed that conversation for the past four years.

"Louis, are you gay?"

"No, why?"

"I overheard some fourth years saying you were gay and I was hoping that as your best friend I wasn't finding out something important about you by gossip. I mean, you're my best friend, you can tell me anything."

Had she meant what she said, or was a hidden message in there. Was she really saying 'I overheard some fourth years saying you were gay and I'm hoping you aren't because I'm madly in love with you'? Perhaps he was grasping at straws at the hidden message theory, but he was grasping onto those straws for dear life.

Louis was pulled from his reverie when he heard the distinctive crack of Apparation. He ascertained from the lack of muffled conversation that she had returned alone. She walked in the front door and took a seat next to Louis.

"How was it?"

"Oh, it was alright, but I won't be going on another date with him. He's not my type."

"What is your type?"

Louis could've sworn he saw a small blush appear on her face as she replied, "Oh that's not important right now."

'_Just do it_,' said an unfamiliar courageous voice that popped suddenly into Louis' mind. Taking its advice, he whispered, "You're my type."

The rosy blush returned to her cheeks. "What?"

His anxieties crept back into his mind. "You're my type, Eva Laurent. Six years I've wanted to say that to you, but I understand if you don't feel the same way." He made to stand up, but was stopped by her hand on his shoulder.

"For six years that's all I've wanted to hear. All I've wanted to say to you, but I've been too shy. You're my type, Louis Weasley."

* * *

**AN: If you've read my fic Count On Me, Eva popped up in one of the chapters.**


	2. Round 2

**AN: Round 2. Had to include Lily and Lucy and the word swimming. Again it's a little bit of my headcanon.**

* * *

"I think we need a break," Lucy said. "We've been studying all day."

Nods and mumbles from her fellow fifth years sounded their agreement.

"We should do something exciting. Get our adrenaline pumping so we can get some more focused study done before bed."

"We're not playing spin the wand Lucy."

"I wasn't going to suggest that Lil. I was going to suggest a fly around the grounds."

"Lucy, it's eight-thirty. We can't go downstairs, have a fly and get back here in half an hour. Besides, not all of us have brooms."

"Well some of us have to share, but we'll at least get the adrenaline pumping. Flying at fast speeds and staying out late. It's perfect."

"But what if we get caught?"

"That's why I learnt how to cast a Disillusionment charm from Aunt Hermione. Convinced her I wanted to learn it for extra credit for the O.W.L.s. I cast the charm on everyone; I use the Invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map to get everyone downstairs; we go flying, come back to the warmth and study for a few more hours."

"What if I don't let you? I can go and get Albus and Rose. I could stay behind and tell a teacher."

"Lil. Albus and Rose are too busy with N.E.W.T.s to worry about their Head Boy and Girl duties. You wouldn't stay behind either. You always come with us when we go for after curfew wanders around the castle. Or at least you used to."

"Exactly. I used to, but not anymore."

"What happened to you Lil? You used to be fun before you became Prefect."

"Responsibility happened to me Lucy. You should try it some time."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you should try taking some responsibility for your actions for once. You're always the one who initiates these after curfew wanderings, but you're so quick to blame one of us when we get caught."

"I don't force anyone to come with me though. You all choose to come with me, I couldn't care less if anyone came with me or not. I'm just trying to have some fun Lil."

"Well, maybe you should take someone else's idea of fun into consideration sometimes. Some of us have ideas too."

"Fine. I'm sorry everyone, for not letting you voice your opinions as to what we should do for fun. Does anyone have a suggestion as to what we should do in our study break?"

Lucy was met with shrugs and shakes of heads.

"Lil, do you have an idea other than flying?"

"Why yes I do Lucy. How about a couple of us go down to the kitchen and get some food, while the rest of us head outside, they can meet the rest of us down by the lake and we can go swimming?"

"Late night picnic and swim. There's the Lily I know!"


	3. Round 3

**AN: Round 3. Triangle between Teddy, Rose and Dominique. He had to choose one girl by the end of it. And you had to use at least two of buttercream, mint and oasis. At first this was a little hard for me as I'm a complete Teddy/Victoire shipper, but I got an idea in the end.**

* * *

The sweet flavour of buttercream flowed through his mouth as he bit into one of the Bertie Bott's beans he was nervously eating before the ceremony. It reminded him of Rose. His sweet Rose.

Teddy loved buttercream, but too much of it left a sickly sweet taste in his mouth. He grew sick of the same flavour every day. He needed a breath of fresh air to blow the sickly sweet taste away.

As he bit into a mint flavoured bean, the perfect balance of fire and ice blasting through his mouth, he knew there was one who was the breath of fresh air Teddy needed. Fire and ice cohabitated in harmony within Dominique. She was the mint oasis in a desert of buttercreams.

But he couldn't keep getting a breath of fresh air every time he got sick of the sweetness of buttercream. He had to choose one flavour and stick with it. He just hoped he had made the right decision.

And when the celebrant asked, "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

Teddy knew he had made the right decision when he answered, "I do." Because mint had always been Teddy's favourite flavour.


	4. Round 4

**AN: Round 4. Molly/Lorcan Had to use apple cider and fireside. I really don't ship the Scamander twins with any of the Weasley-Potters, but this idea just came to me.**

* * *

Little moments. The little moments that made you fall a little bit more in love with your partner. The tiny gestures that seem small on the outside but mean the world. That's what Molly loved about relationships.

Molly hadn't experienced many little moments herself, but she'd observed a multitude within her family. While others hadn't picked up on them, Molly had.

When Grandma Molly bought Grandpa Arthur rubber duck for his birthday, everyone had rolled their eyes, and in doing so had missed the look Arthur gave Molly. The look saying I love you more each day. But Molly had noticed.

Molly noticed many things around her. She liked to stay quiet and observe the world. And in her little world at Hogwarts, she's noticing how the light from the fireside dances in Lorcan's blue eyes.

"I made sure to get you a bottle of apple cider when Lysander and I went down to the kitchen tonight. I know it's your favourite."

And as he smiles his big smile at her, she knows this is one of those little moments that she loves so much, and even though it's early days for them, she's knows she's falling in love with Lorcan Scamander more each day.


End file.
